El Regalo de Elsa
by dizzy-miss-lizzieeeeee
Summary: Es el cumpleaños numero dieciocho de la princesa Elsa de Arendelle y lo único que quiere es salir de su habitación a explorar el pueblo, aunque sea una sola vez. No contara con que conocerá a un peculiar chico de cabello castaño y a su hermana menor, que la ayudaran a cumplir su meta. *No tiene nada que ver con el fic ¿Quién soy yo?* ONE SHOT. Cover: NeimyKao en DeviantArt.


Esto no tiene nada que ver con el fanfic "¿Quién soy yo?" que actualizo todos los jueves, esto es un One Shot que soñé el otro día, espero les guste, nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**El Regalo de Elsa.**

- Feliz cumpleaños, mi niña. – celebró la reina Idun a su primogénita.

La princesa Elsa miraba por la ventana de su habitación como todos los días lo hacia, añorando el momento en el que pudiera salir de su prisión con muebles finos, cuando sus padres, los reyes de Arendelle entraron a su habitación aquella mañana, como lo hacían todos los días.

No era un día cualquiera, pues como la reina había mencionado, era el cumpleaños numero dieciocho de Elsa.

- Gracias madre. – respondió Elsa dándoles una mirada cálida a sus padres.

Agdar, el rey, se acerco a Elsa para darle un abrazo pero ella se aparto. Estaba asustada, no quería lastimar a su padre, congelarlo todo con sus poderes. No, no iba a permitirse hacerle daño a nadie más.

- Anna te ha enviado un regalo. – comento el rey mientras le entregaba dos obsequios, uno envuelto en papel blanco con un moño azul adornándolo, y otro envuelto en papel verde con un moño rosa. – el verde es el de ella.

- ¿Anna se los dio para que me lo entregaran? – pregunto Elsa confundida.

- Tu hermana quería dártelo personalmente pero insistimos en que no era buena idea. – respondió Idun. – al menos que quieras verla…

- Gracias por los obsequios. – interrumpió Elsa dándole la espalda a sus padres. – ya pueden retirarse.

- Pero linda, estábamos pensando en organizar una cena familiar para celebrar tu cumpleaños. – insistió Idun. – solo tu, Anna, papá y yo, cumples dieciocho años y es una edad muy…

- Gracias madre pero no tengo animo para festejar, ahora si no les molesta, quiero estar sola. – respondió Elsa mientras les daba la espalda a sus padres y trataba de controlar sus sentimientos para no provocar una nevada en medio de la habitación.

Los reyes salieron de la habitación con tristeza. Una vez que se encontró de nuevo sola, Elsa pudo liberar la tensión de su cuerpo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo se vio cubierto de nieve y la temperatura descendió varios grados bajo cero. A cualquier persona le hubiera molestado tan siquiera un poco el estar en aquella habitación tan fría, pero ella que tenia el poder de controlar la nieve y el hielo ni siquiera notaba su presencia. Bueno, "controlar" en sentido figurado, dado a que ella solía perder el control de sus emociones constantemente y provocaba nevadas como las que se presenciaban en ese momento en su habitación. Además, desde que lastimo a su hermana menor cuando eran pequeñas, ella no se permitía usar sus poderes, jamás. Siempre usaba estrictamente los guantes que su padre le había obsequiado para evitar que usara sus poderes, solo se los quitaba cuando se aseguraba que estaba completamente sola en la insolación de su recamara.

Ella se sentó en el filo de su cama y comenzó a rasgar el papel envoltorio blanco.

- Otro libro. – suspiro Elsa sin ningún tono de sorpresa en su voz.

Ni siquiera se molesto en leer el titulo del libro. No era que no le gustara leer, todo lo contrario, leer era lo mas cercano que tenia al mundo exterior, de vivir aventuras, de viajar a lugares desconocidos e incluso enamorarse de algún caballero con armadura brillante, pero eso al mismo tiempo era lo que le molestaba, que ella no podía vivir sus propias aventuras por el miedo que le provocaba lastimar a las personas, por vivir encerrada por culpa de un don que ella nunca deseó.

Tomó el regalo de Anna y lo miró fijamente antes de abrirlo delicadamente. En este había un collar con un dije en forma de muñeco de nieve junto con una carta escrita por la misma princesa Anna.

_"__Se que insisto mucho, pero realmente me gustaría hacer un muñeco contigo algún día. _

_Como sea, feliz cumpleaños hermana, espero de todo corazón que este año vengan cosas buenas para ti._

_Este día es completamente tuyo, así que disfrútalo como se te antoje._

_Te quiere, Anna"_

Elsa sintió un nudo en su garganta, pero no dudó ni un instante en ponerse el collar.

Ella miró hacia la ventana, donde se veía el jardín del palacio, pero si se prestaba mas atención se podía apreciar el pueblo entero, teniendo vidas completamente normales sin preocuparse de nada que no tuviera solución. Sin preocuparse de que su princesa heredera al trono pudiera congelarlo todo algún día.

No había día en el que Elsa no imaginara como seria su vida si conviviera con las personas de afuera, si no tuviera esos malditos poderes que la aprisionaban en su habitación, alejándola de todo. Alejándola del contacto con su hermana Anna.

Elsa pensó en la carta que Anna le había escrito. Ella tenía razón, era su cumpleaños y eso significaba que podía hacer lo que quisiera, y ella quería pasar un día entero afuera, quería sentir el sol en su piel, oler el pan recién horneado de la panadería y escuchar las risas de los niños jugando en la plaza.

Ese sería el mejor regalo de todos.

- ¿Y porque no? - se preguntó a sí misma.

Corrió hacia el armario y buscó el vestido más viejo que tenía. Un sencillo vestido de color café en la falda y mangas, y el torso color beige.

No podía ir de encubierto al pueblo con un vestido lujoso. Tenía que pasar desapercibida, no llamar la atención. Buscó entre sus guantes algunos que combinaran con el vestido y encontró unos beige que iban a juego.

Despeino su delicado moño dejando caer su cabello rubio platino sobre su espalda y lo peinó como una trenza francesa de lado, dejando su flequillo caer por su frente.

Tomó una pequeña bolsa llena de dinero y una capa, se la puso sobre sus hombros y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Miró hacía ambos lados antes de salir corriendo de la recamara hacia el jardín.

- Debo estar loca. - se dijo a si misma cuando atravesó los rosales de la reina.

Encontró inmediatamente una puerta pequeña que daba hacía un callejón del pueblo.

Elsa miró hacia atrás, estaba dejando la seguridad de su habitación para adentrarse en un mundo donde no conocía nada y a nadie. ¿Era una buena idea? ¿Valía la pena el riesgo?

Luego escuchó la risa de un chico, y supo dentro de su interior que debía experimentarlo, aunque fuera sólo una vez.

Se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha y salió del castillo.

La primera impresión nunca es como uno se lo imagina y eso Elsa lo aprendió ese día. Ver a Arendelle en ese momento no se parecía en nada a lo que ella se había imaginado durante años. Era mejor.

Todo en el reino era colorido, los postes estaban decorados con banderines de colores pasteles, los niños jugaban a esconderse detrás de barriles o carretas, un joven rubio junto a un reno le vendía hielo a un dueño de un restaurante y se escuchaba el cuchicheo de las personas.

Todos sonreían hacía ella o hacían un gesto amable sin siquiera percatarse que era a la misma princesa heredera al trono a quien saludaban.

Elsa comenzó a caminar entre las personas y se adentro en un mercado donde los tenderos gritaban sus ofertas y ofrecían su producto al público.

Una niña de aproximadamente diez años de edad iba de la mano de su hermano mayor paseando por el mercado en ese momento.

- Jack, tengo hambre. - se quejó la pequeña.

El chico de dieciocho años, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo tono miró a la niña con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. Era imposible controlar el estomago de su hermana.

- Tendrás que esperar, Emma. - le respondió Jack mientras caminaba entre los puestos. - a mamá no le gusta que comas antes de la hora y lo sabes.

Jack volteó hacia el vendedor de pescado y comenzó a pedir su orden. Emma aprovechó la distracción de su hermano y se separó de el, tratando de buscar algo que contuviera el rugido de su estómago. No tuvo que buscar mucho cuando encontró el puesto de dulces.

Debido a su estatura pequeña, no era posible que el tendero la viera por encima del puesto, así que empezó a tomar chocolates y dulces de cereza y comenzó a comérselos uno por uno.

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? - preguntó el dueño del puesto de dulces con un tono de voz muy elevado al ver a la pequeña Emma sentada en el suelo con la boca manchada de chocolate. - ¡Espero que tengas dinero para pagarlo, sandijuela!

La niña comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y rompió en llanto.

- ¡Jack! - gritó para llamar la atención de su hermano mayor.

El joven, quien estaba terminando de pagarle al hombre de la pescadería, buscó con urgencia a su hermana al momento de escuchar su grito, fue cuando la vio siendo agitada de los brazos por un hombre grande y gordo, con mucha barba y poco cabello en la cabeza.

El dejo todo con el hombre del pescado y se acercó rápidamente a su hermana.

- ¿Qué cree que esta haciendo? - preguntó Jack molestó mientras ponía a Emma detrás de él.

- Esta niña estaba comiéndose mi mercancía. - la acusó el dulcero. - y al menos que me paguen lo que ella consumió, alguien tendrá que ir al calabozo hasta que recupere lo que me deben.

- Pero no tenemos dinero con que pagarle. - trató de explicar Jack.

- ¡Ladrones! - gritó el dulcero. - ¡Que alguien llame a la guardia real y los arreste!

- ¡Espere! - gritó una chica entre el bullicio.

Elsa había presenciado todo el escándalo y dentro de ella sintió la necesidad de ayudar a esa pobre niña y a su hermano.

Se acercó al hombre de los dulces y lo miro con firmeza, sin quitarse la capucha de la cabeza.

- ¿Cuánto es lo que deben? - preguntó con voz firme.

- No creo que tenga lo suficiente para pagarme, señorita. - contestó el hombre con tono de burla.

- Le he preguntado el precio. - insistió Elsa imperturbable.

El hombre tragó saliva con duda.

- Dos monedas de plata. - contestó, causando una mueca de incomodidad en el rostro de Jack.

_Ni de loca va a pagar semejante precio, _pensóJack_. _

Pero para sorpresa de todos, Elsa sacó la pequeña bolsa que tenia amarrada en la cintura y sacó tres monedas de plata.

- Tres monedas de plata y la niña puede tomar lo que guste, ¿de acuerdo? - preguntó la princesa mostrando el dinero.

El hombre abrió la boca ante la sorpresa.

- Adelante, tomen lo que deseen. - insistió el hombre, ahora amablemente, mientras tomaba el dinero de Elsa.

Elsa sonrió ante su victoria, no sólo con el hombre de los dulces, sino porque pudo controlar su carácter sin provocar una nevada en medio del mercado.

Jack decidió acercarse a la joven que había salvado su vida y la de su hermana menor para agradecerle el increíble gesto.

- Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hermana. - inició con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. - te pagaré en cuanto pueda.

- No tienes que hacerlo, considéralo un regalo. - contestó Elsa con una sonrisa.

- Vaya, nadie había tenido un gesto así de grande con nosotros. - confesó Jack frotándose la cabeza con la mano izquierda. - por cierto, mi nombre es Jackson, Jackson Overland, y esta es mi hermana Emma.

- Es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Elsa. - respondió y casi de inmediato se arrepintió.

¿Por qué tuvo que decir su verdadero nombre? ¿Por qué no inventó otro? Ahora todo el mundo descubriría que ella era la princesa y el plan se arruinaría completamente.

- Te llamas igual que la princesa. - observó Emma muy emocionada.

- Hay dos niñas en tu escuela que se llaman como la princesa Anna también, Emma. - le recordó Jack, luego se dirigió a Elsa. - disculpa a mi hermana, ella esta obsesionada con las princesas y el palacio.

Elsa sonrió ante la confesión del joven que tenía frente a ella.

- Está bien, no me molesta en absoluto, escucho eso todo el tiempo. - mintió Elsa, tratando de controlar el creciente sentimiento de nervios que sentía en su estómago. - pero será mejor que me vaya ya, me están esperando.

- No te vayas por favor. - pidió Jack con una sonrisa. - tu hiciste algo grandioso por nosotros hoy, lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarte a almorzar a mi casa. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría?

Elsa dudó en si aceptar la invitación de este joven a quien acababa de conocer. Si, había salvado a su hermana y a él de que fueran a parar a esos sucios calabozos, pero no esperaba que fuera a tener más contacto que el necesario con alguien al salir del palacio. La atención de Jackson la ponía un poco nerviosa, pero por otro lado, ella deseaba saber como era un día común en casa de una familia común.

- No lo sé. - respondió Elsa susurrando. - no quiero causar molestias.

Jack la tomó de la mano, casi dejando a Elsa sin aliento por el susto. Agradeció al cielo por haber recordado ponerse los guantes antes de salir.

- No causarás ninguna molestia, insisto. - pidió Jack sin soltar la mano de Elsa.

- E...esta bien. - respondió Elsa sonrojada.

- Vamos Emma, a casa. - ordenó Jack. - y ni una palabra a mamá de lo que sucedió hoy, no hay que preocuparla.

- Eshta bieñ. - respondió la niña con la boca llena de regaliz.

Jack tomó las cosas que anteriormente había comprado y los tres salieron del mercado.

Comenzaron el camino hacia la casa de los Overland, escuchando las anécdotas que la pequeña Emma le contaba a Elsa sobre su hermano mayor.

- Y el otro día se subió a un árbol enorme y estuvo de cabeza sólo sosteniéndose de sus piernas. - recordó la niña asombrada.

- Pudiste haberte lastimado, Jackson. - le reprendió Elsa con muy poca severidad.

- Pero no fue así. - respondió Jack con una sonrisa.

Fue entonces cuando llegaron a una pequeña choza muy humilde, con una pequeña chimenea que soltaba humo constantemente, el techo cubierto de paja y una puerta de madera en muy malas condiciones.

- Este es mi hogar. - anunció Jack con una media sonrisa. - lamento si no es lo que esperabas.

- No te preocupes, está bien por mí. - respondió Elsa tratando de ocultar el asombro de su tono de voz.

Definitivamente ella no esperaba un gran palacio, pero tampoco esperaba que la familia de Jackson fuera tan humilde. Con tan solo mirar la fachada de su casa, pudo darse cuenta de que su familia no vivía en condiciones normales. Eran pobres, pero ella no dijo nada ni se quejó, hubiera sido muy grosero de su parte.

Emma entró corriendo a la casa mientras que los jóvenes se tomaron su tiempo en llegar.

- Después de ti. – permitió Jack, causando que las mejillas de la princesa tomaran color.

Elsa bajo la mirada y entro a la casa de los Overland.

Por dentro se veía un poco mas grande de lo que aparentaba por fuera, el comedor estaba justo a la entrada de la casa, había dos habitaciones, una seguramente para los hermanos y la otra para los padres de Jack. Además, había una cocina pequeña de donde salía un olor exquisito que Elsa no pudo identificar, pero que seguramente sabría delicioso.

- Mamá, estoy aquí. - gritó Jack en la entrada.

- ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? - preguntó la mujer desde la cocina.

- Aquí tengo todo. - contestó Jack, luego miró Elsa. - si gustas, dame tu capa, yo la cuidaré bien.

Elsa no respondió nada, solo se quitó la capa con un poco de temor y se la entregó a Jack, quien la colgó junto a la suya en un perchero que estaba en la entrada.

La madre de Jack salió de la cocina y se acercó a los jóvenes.

- ¿Y quien es esta adorable jovencita? - preguntó mirando dulcemente a Elsa.

- Su nombre es Elsa, la invité a comer con nosotros está tarde. - la presentó Jack mientras le entregaba los alimentos a su madre. - ¿no te molesta cierto?

- Por supuesto que no. - respondió la mujer con una sonrisa. - Hola Elsa, mi nombre es Lilly, es un placer conocerte.

- El placer es mío, señora. - respondió Elsa con una sonrisa.

- Mi Jack nunca trae chicas aquí, así que te pido una disculpa por el desorden. - se disculpó la mujer mientras volvía a adentrarse en la cocina. - espero que te guste el filete de pescado.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo? – pregunto Jack a su madre.

- No, ya casi esta listo todo, ustedes relájense. – concedió Lilly.

Los jóvenes tomaron la palabra de la madre y se sentaron en un par de sillas que estaban alrededor de la mesa del comedor, uno frente al otro.

Jack por fin pudo prestar atención a Elsa, pues en todo el camino jamás se había apartado la capucha del rostro hasta ese momento. Pudo observar que su cabello era de un tono rubio platinado, casi blanquecino, y que sus ojos eran de un color azul muy suave, como si fueran cristales. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y en ellas había pequeñas pecas que no se veían al menos que prestaras la atención necesaria, como Jack lo estaba haciendo con Elsa sin que ella se diera cuenta por estar observando el lugar.

_Vaya, si que es linda,_ pensó el castaño.

- Tu casa es muy bonita, Jackson. – comento Elsa para eliminar el silencio que se formaba entre ellos.

- Si que lo eres. – contesto Jack casi sin darse cuenta. – es decir, si… es… si bonita…

Elsa se rió ligeramente de la torpeza de Jack, pero llevo su mano hasta su boca. Era uno de los modales que le habían enseñado toda su vida, no era apropiado para una princesa reír en publico.

Jack noto que Elsa llevaba los guantes puestos.

- ¿No tienes calor con los guantes? – pregunto curioso. – estamos en pleno verano, ¿Por qué los usas?

Elsa nunca se le había ocurrido que le fueran a preguntar por sus guantes. ¿Cómo explicarle a un completo extraño que ella tenia poderes que podían controlar la nieve? La acusaría de loca, seguramente la entregaría a un circo de extraños al ver su poder en acción, o la mataría por ser un monstruo.

No, ella no podía arriesgarse a eso. ¿Pero que iba a decir?

- Yo… - balbuceo nerviosa. – tengo que usarlos todo el tiempo.

- ¿Por qué? – insistió Jack con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué sonreía de esa forma? La sonrisa de Jack la ponía nerviosa.

_Contrólate, Elsa, no sientas, _se decía a si misma.

- Tengo una enfermedad. – mintió la princesa.

Jack de inmediato se sintió mal por su insistencia.

- Lo siento, no debí preguntar. – se disculpo por su imprudencia.

- No te preocupes, solo no hablemos de eso. – pidió la princesa. - ¿esta bien?

- Claro, de veras lo siento. – se disculpo Jack nuevamente. – solo una cosa, ¿no te da calor en estas fechas en las que el sol es insoportable?

Elsa sonrió ante la curiosidad de su acompañante.

- Digamos que yo siempre estoy fresca. – contesto con una media sonrisa.

Jack no insistió más.

En ese instante Lilly llego a la mesa donde estaban sentados los chicos y puso un caldero de sopa humeante en medio, mientras que la pequeña Emma acomodaba cuatro platos bien servidos de filete de pescado en cada puesto.

- Se ve delicioso, mamá. – comento Jack con una sonrisa.

- Espero les guste, es mi especialidad. – comento Lilly con una ligera mueca de broma en el rostro mientras ella se sentaba a lado de Jack y Elsa. – buen provecho a todos.

- ¿El señor Overland no nos acompaña? – pregunto Elsa educadamente.

- Papá llegará mas tarde. – contesto Emma mientras atacaba su filete de pescado con rudeza. – esta trabajando en las minas.

- ¿A que se dedica tu padre, Elsa? – pregunto Lilly para hacer conversación.

Nuevamente, Elsa se puso nerviosa. ¿Por qué ellos querían saber de su vida? ¿Es que acaso sospechaban que ella estaba fingiendo? Necesitaba controlarse, al menos los guantes los tenía puestos, así que no había peligro de que sus poderes fueran a hacer una aparición sorpresa, pero era mejor no arriesgarse.

- Trabaja en el consejo real. – contesto Elsa en voz baja.

Bueno, no era del todo mentira. Su padre era el rey, y tenia que estar enterado de lo que se discutía en el consejo ¿no?

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto Emma emocionada. – eso explica como pagaste los dulces que me comí, ¡eres rica!

- ¡Cállate Emma! – la regaño Jack.

- ¿De que dulces están hablando? – pregunto Lilly confundida.

Los hermanos Overland intercambiaron miradas, Emma de vergüenza, Jack de enfado.

- Emma robo unos dulces en el mercado y Elsa nos ayudo a pagarlos para que no fuéramos al calabozo. – contesto Jack apenado. – es por eso que la invite a casa, yo no sabia que su padre tenia un puesto tan importante.

- ¡Emma! Te lo he dicho cientos de veces, no podemos pagar esos dulces. – la madre de Jack se veía decepcionada del comportamiento de su hija, luego se dirigió a Elsa. – lamento que haya tenido que pagar los daños de mi hija, señorita, le aseguro que pagaremos en cuanto podamos.

- Señora, no me hable de usted, por favor. – pidió Elsa. – y no ha necesidad de pagar, lo hice de buena fe.

- Ojala que todos los que trabajan con el rey fueran así de indulgentes como tu, Elsa. – deseo Lilly. – tus padres deben ser tan buenos como el rey Agdar y la reina Idun.

Elsa sonrió ante la inocencia de la mujer que tenia al lado.

- Si, ellos son muy buenos. – contesto con una sonrisa.

El resto de la comida se la pasaron hablando de las travesuras que Jack solía hacer cuando era mas joven, mientras el aludido se revolvía en su asiento por la pena y la princesa no hacia más que reír por las ocurrencias de su nuevo amigo.

Elsa nunca se había sentido tan cómoda en toda su vida. En aquella casa la aceptaban y la trataban igual; y ella no tenia de que preocuparse, no había forma de que pudiera hacerle daño a estas amables personas que le habían abierto la puerta de su casa, pero el día estaba terminando, y ella tenia que volver a casa, a encerrarse en su habitación de nuevo.

- Muchas gracias por el recibimiento. – Elsa se levanto de su asiento. – pero se esta haciendo tarde y debo volver a mi hogar.

- Te acompañare. – se ofreció Jack inmediatamente mientras tomaba su capa y la de Elsa.

- No será necesario, yo puedo volver sola. – trato de impedir Elsa.

- Tonterías. – contesto Lilly. – que Jack te acompañe, no queremos que te pase algo.

Jack puso la capa de Elsa sobre sus hombros y luego se puso la suya.

- Muchas gracias por todo, Lilly. – agradeció Elsa a la amable mujer.

- Vuelve cuando quieras Elsa. – pidió Lilly.

- Yo quiero ir con ellos. – pidió Emma.

- No, quédate aquí Emma. – le ordenó Jack.

- Hasta luego. – se despidió Elsa mientras ella y Jack salían de la casa.

Caminaron un rato hasta que Jack se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Por donde queda tu casa? – pregunto Jack curioso.

- No quiero volver aun. – confeso Elsa. – la verdad es que me he escapado.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Jack curioso. - ¿acaso eres una de esas chicas rebeldes?

- No, claro que no. – contesto Elsa rápidamente. – es que… por mi enfermedad, nunca había salido de casa, y quería saber como era la vida en Arendelle, por lo menos por un día.

- ¿Nunca habías salido de tu casa? – pregunto Jack bastante sorprendido. – pues escogiste el día perfecto para explorar Arendelle.

Elsa miro extrañada al joven.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto confundida.

- Porque hoy es el cumpleaños de la princesa Elsa, y en el pueblo organizan una fiesta muy grande en celebración de la futura reina. – contesto Jack emocionado. – hay bailes, concursos de comida, es toda una celebración digna de presenciar.

- ¿Organizan una fiesta por la princesa? – pregunto Elsa sorprendida, nunca hubiera imaginado que su pueblo la amara tanto como para celebrar su cumpleaños.

Si tan solo supieran…

- Si, es increíble. – contesto Jack. – ¿que dices? ¿quieres ir?

Elsa miro a Jack, pudo notar la emoción en su voz, y supo que no podía negarse a nada de lo que el le pidiera.

- Suena divertido. – contesto con una sonrisa.

Jack no dijo nada, tomo a Elsa de la mano y juntos comenzaron a caminar hasta el pueblo.

No tardaron mucho en acoplarse, el sol estaba a punto de meterse, lo cual significaba que la celebración estaba comenzando. Se podía apreciar a un grupo de músicos tocando una melodía rítmica y a varias parejas bailando en el centro de la plaza, mientras las demás personas alrededor les aplaudían y las observaban con una sonrisa.

Jack miro a Elsa.

- ¿Me concedes esta pieza? – pregunto haciendo una reverencia muy torpe.

- Pero no se bailar, Jack. – contesto Elsa con una sonrisa.

- Ni yo. – contesto Jack con una sonrisa.

La pareja corrió hasta el centro de la pista y comenzaron a bailar, el tomando a Elsa de la cintura con una mano, mientras ella ponía una mano en su hombro y con la otra tomaba la mano de Jack, comenzaron a dar vueltas y brincos.

Si estaban bailando correctamente o no, realmente no les importo, lo estaban pasando de maravilla juntos, divirtiéndose.

Después del baile, fueron a la pequeña feria que estaba instalada donde antes había estado el mercado. Jugaron diversos juegos de azar, como lanzar dardos a una diana y hacer que los aros se metieran en conos.

Elsa era mala en los juegos, pero Jack era un maestro en ellos, así que siempre ganaban a causa de el. En un juego de canicas logro conseguir un oso de peluche para Elsa.

Comieron muchos tipos de dulces y guardaron unos cuantos para obsequiárselos a Emma, bebieron un poco de cerveza de maíz, que a Elsa no le agrado el sabor, pero que Jack bebió con mucho gusto.

En un concurso de canto, Elsa ganó el primer lugar, mientras Jack quedaba impresionado por la hermosa voz que tenia su acompañante. En ese momento, en el que la vio en el escenario entonando una bella melodía, supo que no podría ser capaz de vivir un día mas sin ella cerca de el.

Y cuando por fin estuvo lo suficientemente oscuro, todos comenzaron a ir al pueblo, a presenciar el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que indicaban el final de la celebración.

Jack y Elsa se sentaron cerca de un lago que estaba en el bosque, sin nadie cerca de ellos, estaban solos esperando el espectáculo. Ella tenia su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Jack mientras el la rodeaba con un brazo.

- Este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida. – confeso Elsa. – muchas gracias, Jack.

- No tienes nada que agradecer Elsa. – contesto Jack mientras la miraba con una sonrisa. – lo único que desearía es que este día durara por siempre.

- Yo también. – confeso Elsa, pero su semblante cambio, mostrándose triste. – pero no puede ser así.

Jack noto el cambio de humor de su acompañante, así que se sentó frente a ella.

- ¿Por qué no puede ser así? – pregunto Jack. – Elsa, yo quisiera verte mas, no se como explicarlo, pero hoy me sucedió algo y tiene que ver contigo, no puedo estar alejado de ti.

- Pero soy un peligro. – respondió Elsa. – no quiero hacerte daño, ni a ti, ni a tu familia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto el castaño confundido.

Elsa no podía negarlo, el estar cerca de Jack también había despertado sentimientos que ella jamás había imaginado que existían, a ella también le había sucedido algo aquella tarde. Pero jamás podrían estar juntos, y no tenía que ver su posición en la realeza, sino que ella no quería hacerle daño con sus poderes. ¡Maldita maldición! ¿Alguna vez seria libre?

- Yo no estoy enferma Jack. – confeso Elsa. – yo tengo un secreto.

Elsa se levanto de su lugar al lado de Jack y comenzó a alejarse un poco, para luego liberar una de sus manos del guante.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunto Jack, también levantándose.

- No te acerques. – pidió Elsa.

Ella se acerco a uno de los arboles y lo toco con su mano descubierta.

La sorpresa de Jack no pudo ser más grande. Justo en donde Elsa había puesto su mano había una marca de hielo que se había extendido por todo el tronco y que había llenado de nieve las ramas bajas de aquel árbol frondoso.

- Controlas el hielo… - susurro Jack.

Elsa volvió a cubrirse la mano con su guante.

- Es por eso que no podemos volver a vernos. – contesto Elsa. – una vez le hice daño a mi hermana y jure que eso no volvería a pasar, que no volvería a lastimar a nadie, por eso siempre estuve encerrada en mi habitación, un monstruo como yo no merece el cariño de alguien como tu.

Elsa bajo la mirada con tristeza. Jack no sabía como reaccionar, esta chica hermosa, en la que él tenía interés, podía controlar el hielo y la nieve. Ella había dicho que con su poder había lastimado a su hermana, entonces podía ser peligroso estar con ella, pero por otro lado, el no quería alejarse de Elsa, algo dentro de el le decía que iban a vivir muchas cosas juntos, además, su estación favorita del año era el invierno, eso era destino ¿no?

El se acerco a Elsa y la abrazo por detrás, provocando que ella tuviera un escalofrió en la espalda.

- No eres un monstruo. – susurro Jack en su oído. – un monstruo es desagradable a la vista y tú eres hermosa, además, tu magia es muy bella.

- Pero no puedo controlarla. – Elsa se volteo a ver a los ojos a Jack, pero se sorprendió por la poca distancia que había entre ellos.

- Estoy seguro que algún día lo harás. – aseguro Jack. – déjalo ir, eres libre, yo confió en ti, Elsa.

Elsa sintió un vuelco en su corazón y una sensación en el estomago que jamás había experimentado. Ese chico, el cual conoció por accidente aquel día, confiaba en ella. Aun si saber mucho de ella, sin ni siquiera saber quien era ella. No era justo, tenia que ser honesta con el.

- Entonces debo ser sincera contigo. – contesto la princesa. – hoy es mi cumpleaños numero dieciocho.

Jack estaba atónito.

- ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños? – pregunto confundido.

- Si. – respondió Elsa.

- ¿Y te llamas Elsa?

- Así es.

- ¿Y tu padre tiene un trabajo con la realeza?

- Correcto.

Jack no tardo en relacionarlo todo.

- ¡Tú eres la princesa Elsa! – respondió sorprendido.

- Tienes toda la razón. – contesto Elsa con una sonrisa.

Ahora, Jack estaba al borde de un colapso.

- Eso explica porque nadie te había visto antes, es por tus poderes. – analizo Jack. – ¿pero sabes una cosa? Mo me importa, aun quiero seguir viéndote, aunque me corten la cabeza por ello.

- ¿No te rindes fácilmente verdad? – pregunto Elsa cruzándose de brazos.

- No realmente. – contesto Jack con una sonrisa torcida.

Elsa bajo la mirada apenada.

- Elsa… - la llamo Jack, provocando que ella lo mirara a los ojos. - ¿puedo darte un regalo de cumpleaños?

- Este día ha sido un maravilloso regalo, Jack. – contesto Elsa.

- Lo se, pero hay algo que quiero darte. – insistió el castaño.

- De acuerdo. – aceptó Elsa.

- Cierra los ojos. – pidió Jack.

Ella hizo caso a las indicaciones del joven y se quedo parada en su sitio con los ojos cerrados.

Jack estaba nervioso, pero lentamente acerco sus labios a los de Elsa y le dio un beso que al principio fue torpe.

Elsa abrió los ojos en cuanto sus labios y los de Jack hicieron contacto. Nunca había estado sola con un chico, mucho menos había besado a uno. La experiencia era nueva, la asustaba, pero pronto se relajo y pudo disfrutar el beso.

Ella puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello mientras el la acercaba poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Elsa. Su beso era dulce e inocente, los labios de Jack eran cálidos y suaves mientras que los de Elsa eran fríos e inexpertos.

En ese momento una explosión se escucho y el cielo se ilumino con los fuegos artificiales que por fin hacían su aparición.

Los jóvenes separaron sus labios, pero jamás se soltaron del abrazo, mientras veían la serie de fuegos artificiales que hacían su aparición sobre sus cabezas.

- Es increíble. – susurro Elsa.

Jack beso la mejilla de la joven.

- Feliz cumpleaños princesa. – susurro Jack mientras volvían a unirse en un beso.

Los meses pasaron en Arendelle, y la relación entre Jack y Elsa crecía con el tiempo. No se veían seguido debido al confinamiento de Elsa, pero cada que había oportunidad, Elsa escapaba de su habitación y se reunía con Jack en aquel lago, que se había convertido en su lugar de encuentro.

Todo iba a bien, pero no iba a ser así para siempre.

Una mañana de invierno, Arendelle despertó con una terrible noticia. Unas semanas antes, el rey y la reina habían salido de viaje hacia el reino de Corona para celebrar el regreso de la princesa perdida, Rapunzel, sobrina del rey Agdar, sin embargo, durante el viaje hubo una tormenta tan fuerte que termino hundiendo el barco donde viajaban los reyes. Nadie sobrevivió.

Cuando Jack se entero que los padres de su novia habían muerto, no dudo en salir a buscarla. No importaba si lo llegaban a atrapar, el necesitaba saber como estaba Elsa, iba a cuidarla, a protegerla, a ayudarle a controlarse.

¿Cómo lo logro? No lo sabia, pero logro escabullirse en el palacio, ahora el verdadero reto era encontrar la habitación de Elsa.

Camino un rato por los pasillos, los cuales estaban desiertos a causa de que todos seguramente estaban en el funeral de los reyes. Entonces pudo ver como la temperatura comenzaba a descender conforme caminaba más, hasta que se acerco a una puerta blanca con detalles azules de adorno. Pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención a Jack, sino que por debajo de la puerta se podía observar una ligera capa de hielo que salía de la habitación.

- La habitación de Elsa. – susurro Jack.

Se acerco a la puerta y toco suavemente.

- Vete de aquí, Anna, quiero estar sola. – contesto Elsa sollozando.

- Soy yo Elsa, Jack. – se anuncio el castaño. - ¿puedo pasar?

Elsa se sorprendió al escuchar a su novio detrás de la puerta. Quería abrirle, abrazarlo y llorar en su hombro, pero no era seguro. Su habitación estaba cubierta de nieve, sus emociones estaban descontroladas y sus guantes estaban enterrados en una pila de nieve. No, no podía permitirse hacerle daño a Jack.

- Vete Jack, no es seguro que estés aquí. – exigió Elsa sin abrir la puerta.

- No me iré Elsa. – se negó Jack. – abre la puerta, por favor.

- No puedo controlar mis poderes Jack. – respondió Elsa. – por favor, no quiero herirte.

- Elsa, no es bueno que estés sola, déjame ayudarte. – insistió Jack.

Ella no podía dejar que Jack se acercara, no iba a herirlo, entonces tuvo que tomar la decisión más difícil que hasta ese momento había tomado.

- Tú no puedes ayudarme, eres solo un plebeyo. – contesto con amargura.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Jack ofendido.

- Ahora que mis padres han muerto, yo seré la reina de Arendelle. – un nudo se formo en la garganta de Elsa. – y no… no puedo permitir que la gente me vea con alguien… alguien como tu.

El corazón de Jack se hizo añicos al escuchar esas palabras viniendo de los labios de Elsa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que se rehusó a derramar.

- Estas mintiendo. – afirmo Jack. – abre la puerta y dímelo de frente.

- Sera mejor que te vayas Jackson. – exigió Elsa pegando su frente a la puerta. – y no vuelvas a buscarme.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por el rostro de Jack, y pego su frente a la puerta.

- Por favor Elsa, no hagas esto. – pidió Jack con un sollozo.

- ¡Vete Jack! – grito Elsa en su desesperación. – no quiero verte, no quiero que te acerques a mi, déjame sola.

Jack se alejo un poco de la puerta.

- Está bien, me voy. – respondió Jack. – pero si cambias de idea estaré en el lago, todos los días, todo el día. – se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano y suspiro. – Te amo, Elsa.

Era la primera vez que el se lo decía, Jack estaba esperando el momento correcto para decirle a Elsa lo que sentía, pero al parecer ese momento no iba a llegar jamás.

Elsa no dijo nada hasta que escucho los pasos de Jack alejándose.

- Yo también te amo, Jack. – susurro Elsa mientras se tiraba en el suelo con la espalda contra la puerta.

Jack se alejó de la puerta y salió del castillo corriendo, alejándose de la chica que le había roto el corazón, corrió y corrió hasta que llego a su casa y se encerró en su habitación.

Emma lo había visto llorar, odiaba ver a su hermano en ese ánimo, así que se le ocurrió un plan para elevar el ánimo de Jack.

- ¿Quieres ir a patinar en hielo, Jack? – pregunto Emma con una sonrisa.

Jack miro a su hermanita y le dedico una ligera sonrisa.

- Claro Emma, vamos. – accedió el joven limpiando sus lagrimas.

* * *

Tres días habían pasado desde que Elsa había alejado a Jack de su vida, y no podía sentirse peor de lo que había esperado. Ella lo había alejado para no lastimarlo por la explosión de sus sentimientos, pero no había medido hasta donde habían llegado sus palabras.

Necesitaba arreglar la situación, solucionar las cosas con Jack. Ella lo amaba, y el a ella, saldrían de los problemas juntos.

Aprovecho que en el palacio seguían de luto por la muerte de los reyes para escaparse e ir de nuevo al lago.

Ahora la visión del pueblo era deprimente, las banderas con el emblema real estaban a media hasta y no había nadie afuera, ni siquiera los habituales vendedores, las tiendas estaban cerradas e incluso el cielo estaba gris.

Ella siguió su camino hasta el bosque y llego al lago que ahora estaba congelado, pero Jack no estaba ahí, en cambio, vio a una niña que lloraba sentada en la orilla del lago. Era Emma.

- ¿Emma? – la llamo Elsa. - ¿Qué sucede cariño?

- Jack… - sollozo la niña sin dejar de llorar.

- ¿Qué pasa con Jack? – pregunto Elsa preocupada. – Emma respóndeme, ¿Qué le paso a Jack?

La niña miro a los ojos a la princesa.

- Hace tres días, el llegó a casa muy triste. – contesto Emma. – yo quería animarlo y le pedí que viniéramos aquí a patinar sobre el hielo… - la niña se sorbió la nariz. – al principio todo iba bien, pero entonces el hielo donde yo estaba parada se agrieto… el tomo un cayado de pastor y me jalo hacia donde el hielo estaba mas grueso y no me caí… pero el…

- ¡¿El que Emma?! – pregunto Elsa entre asustada y desesperada. - ¿Dónde esta Jack?

Emma no dijo nada, escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas y se limito a señalar al lago.

- No… - susurro Elsa.

Ni siquiera lo dudo, corrió hasta el centro del lago y empezó a golpear el hielo, tratando de romperlo, pero lo único que hacia era endurecerlo más con sus poderes.

- ¡Es inútil Elsa! – grito Emma. – nadie lo encontró, el ya no esta con nosotros.

- No, no, no. – sollozo Elsa. – no es cierto, Jack no…

Elsa y Emma se quedaron toda la tarde en aquel lago, llorando por la perdida de Jack hasta que anocheció. A partir de ese día, Elsa no volvió a poner un pie fuera del castillo, no volvió a mirar la ventana y no volvió a leer esos libros de historias románticas.

No volvió a sentir, no se permitió sentir nada.

* * *

Habían pasado casi tres años desde que había despertado en aquel lago congelado. Era verano, pero Jack Frost volaba por el bosque que estaba en las afueras de Arendelle. Le gustaba aquel lugar, por alguna extraña razón que el no lograba comprender, se sentía ligado a ese lugar en especifico.

Estaba acostado en la rama de un árbol cuando de pronto empezó a notar que su ropa se estaba llenando de nieve y que el no la estaba provocando.

- ¿Pero que demonios? – se pregunto confundido.

Pronto notó que todo el reino se estaba llenando de nieve, como si el invierno hubiera llegado con varios meses de adelanto.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – se pregunto el chico de cabello blanco.

Notó que la ventisca provenía del norte y quiso averiguar lo que pasaba, entonces escucho a una chica cantar.

- Conozco esa voz… - susurró.

Voló siguiendo la voz hasta que se encontró con un castillo inmenso hecho de hielo solido construido en la montaña del norte. Pero eso no fue lo que impresiono al joven de cabello blanco y ojos azules.

Del balcón salió una joven increíblemente bella, de cabello rubio platinado peinado en una trenza francesa, ojos azules y labios rojos. Llevaba puesto un vestido entallado que estaba hecho de hielo, aunque ella no parecía molestarle en absoluto, todo lo contrario, parecía que el frio era parte de ella.

Tenia que averiguar más de ella, tenía que conocerla, así que no dudo en acercarse al palacio de hielo.

- Si que eres bella, eh. – comento Jack mientras se paraba sobre su cayado.

En ese instante la joven se volteo y miro a Jack directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto asustada mientras creaba una barrera de hielo entre ellos dos.

Jack se sorprendió por dos cosas. La primera, era que ella había creado con sus propias manos aquella barrera de hielo entre ellos, solo para defenderse, y con justificada razón, el había entrado sin anunciarse al palacio. Pero la segunda razón…

- ¿Puedes verme? – pregunto entre asustado y asombrado.

Ella no dijo nada, se limito a observar al joven que tenia frente a el, y no pudo evitar asociarlo con aquel amor del pasado. Pero era imposible, este joven que estaba frente a ella tenía el cabello blanco y ojos azules, cuando su novio de la juventud tenía el cabello y los ojos de color café.

Pero aun así, la similitud entre el joven frente a ella y Jack Overland era evidente.

- No voy a hacerte daño. – dijo el peliblanco tratando de calmar a Elsa. – yo también puedo hacer lo mismo que tu, observa.

De la mano de Jack comenzó a salir un copo de nieve y lo lanzo en dirección a la nariz de Elsa.

Entonces ella no dudo en preguntar lo que había estado en su cabeza desde que vio a aquel chico en su palacio.

- ¿Jack? ¿Eres tú? – pregunto asustada.

Jack la observo ahora confundido.

- ¿Nos conocemos? – pregunto con desconfianza.

Elsa sonrió ante la noticia, Jack estaba ahí, frente a ella, no en el lago congelado como Emma le había dicho hacia tres años.

- Jack, hay tanto de que hablar.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto este One Shot?

Como lo mencione al principio, ayer martes tuve un sueño en el que Jack y Elsa se conocían en el cumpleaños dieciocho de esta joven, y pues la verdad no pude resistirme y lo escribí, tal y como lo recuerdo.

Espero que les haya gustado, pues la mayoría de los fanfics u one shots, Jack y Elsa, o se conocen cuando ella era una niña, o cuando ella construye el palacio de hielo, nunca he leído uno en el que se conozcan cuando el aun era humano, pero bueno, espero que si les guste este One Shot.

Esto no tiene nada que ver con el fanfic, es una historia completamente aparte.

Espero sus comentarios, y que lo compartan.

Los quiero mucho.

Lizzie.


End file.
